Enemy of My Enemy
Enemy of My Enemy is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place on the Dreadnaught and is the fourth mission in the quest The Taken King. Objectives *Weaken the Cabal *Enter the Cabal Ship *Access the Defense Net *Track the Cabal *Scout the Rupture *Scan the Statue *Find the Statues *Return to the Rupture *Destroy the Thrall *Enter the Rupture *Silence the Echo Transcript {Loading Screen} *'COMMANDER ZAVALA': Oryx could be anywhere on the Dreadnaught. With time, we could find him, but we don't have time. The Cabal have been there long enough to have real field intelligence. The path to Oryx lies on their ship. {Gameplay} The Guardian arrives at the Hull Breach. *'GHOST': The Cabal are still holding out. Multiple survivors. *'ZAVALA': Survival is a temporary condition. Cut through them and get inside their ship. *'GHOST': Who fights this hard to protect a crashed ship? *'ZAVALA': That's not a crash site, it's a beachhead. Only way those doors will open is to send reinforcements. Draw them out. The Guardian kills many of the Cabal in the area. The door to the ship opens, and several Cabal reinforcements arrive. *'GHOST': I think you got their attention. *'ZAVALA': When those doors open, fight through it. The Guardian runs past the reinforcements and inside the Dantalion Exodus VI. *'GHOST': Zavala? We're in. What's next? *'ZAVALA': Cabal protocol is to detonate any ship that crashes. If they haven't after all this time, it must be a base of operations. They're looking for something on the Dreadnaught. See what they know about Oryx. The Guardian begins to eliminate the Cabal defenses inside the ship's hangar. *'GHOST': Oh, nice! There's a terminal nearby. It should have the info we're looking for. If the Guardian sends the Ghost to scan one of the three nearby turbines embedded in the floor: *'GHOST': There's still enough power moving through this ship for it to take off. *'ZAVALA': They won't leave until they get what they came for. A lesson I learned the hard way from Valus Ta'aurc. He didn't know every dog had its day until he saw his last. These will, too. The Guardian scans a nearby terminal. *'GHOST': The Cabal have located Oryx. He's protected in the center of the Dreadnaught, reachable only through something they call "a rupture." *'ZAVALA': Must be some kind of portal. Have the Cabal found one? *'GHOST': They've got a team heading for it right now. *'ZAVALA': Then I suggest you get there first. A door opens, leading to another part of the ship. If the Guardian sends the Ghost to scan a nearby leaking vent: *'GHOST': I can't categorize all of the chemicals moving through these machines, but keep your helmet on; it could be toxic. And furthermore, it stinks. The Guardian exits on the other side of the ship in the Mausoleum. Primus Ta'aun and other Cabal are fighting Taken and Hive. *'GHOST': We've found the Cabal team headed for the rupture. They're outnumbered by Taken. *'ZAVALA': Forget what they say about the enemy of my enemy. Something stands between you and the rupture, put it down. The Cabal are slowly killed off. *'GHOST': The Cabal won't last much longer... The Primus is taken by Oryx. *'GHOST': Oryx just recruited a Centurion! *'ZAVALA': Let him take all he wants. He won't be around long enough for it to matter. The Guardian finds a portal on the far side of the Mausoleum, facing a large bottomless pit bathed in light. *'GHOST': That must be the rupture. *'ZAVALA': Eris, what's their next move? *'ERIS': Toland spoke of statues the Hive use to navigate ruptures. *'GHOST': We'll look for them. The Guardian searches the area, and finds a statue. *'GHOST': I'll see if it's still active. The Guardian sends the Ghost to scan it. *'GHOST': It's linked to the Rupture, but I can't understand how the Hive control it. Let's try another statue. The Guardian finds a second statue, and the Ghost scans it. *'ERIS': Yes, the statues control where the rupture leads. They could deliver us to Oryx. The Guardian finds a third statue, and the Ghost scans it. *'GHOST': It's dead. But something's happening at the rupture. The Guardian returns to it, and the portal opens. *'ZAVALA': The rupture's opening! Dozens of Thrall emerge from the portal and rush towards the Guardian. *'ERIS': The Thrall will smother your Light! Do not underestimate them as Tarlowe did! The Guardian defends themselves against the horde of Thrall. *'ZAVALA': Forget about the Thrall! Get through that rupture! If the Guardian waits to enter: *'ZAVALA': Quick! Before the rupture closes! The Guardian attempts to get through the portal, but they are pushed back. *'GHOST': I don't think we're going that way. *'ERIS': Then it's true: only the Ascendant can will a rupture to open. *'GHOST': There's something Ascendant passing through right now. An Echo of Oryx emerges from the portal, accompanied by Taken. The portal closes behind them. Eventually, the Guardian kills the Echo, and the Taken retreat. *'GHOST': The rupture is closed. *'ERIS': It will only open for Ascendant Hive. *'GHOST': Then how do we reach Oryx? *'ERIS': Become your enemy. Become Ascendant. *'ZAVALA': We'll sort this out, Guardian. Head back to the Tower when you can. {Mission Ends} References Category:The Taken King Story Missions